User blog:Mohamed7845/All Unlimited BBs Units Who is Better
Rowgen, Sergio, Arus, Lilith, Nemia, Tazer, Oguro,Nemethgear,Yuura,Lugina are units that fill there own there BB ' ''' Who is Better '' 'Leave a comment (Tell me if im missing anyone)' - Skills Leader Skill: Destructive Flash ''http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Category:LS:Attack Attack Small chance of ignoring an opponent's Def when attacking & boost in critical hit damage '''Brave Burst: ''Single Kill ''http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Category:BB:Offense Offense Powerful Thunder attack on single enemy & probable Weakness effect Super BB: ''Riot End ''http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Category:BB:Offense Offense Massive Thunder elemental attack on single enemy & fills own BB gauge to max - Skills Leader Skill: ''Authority of the Fire God ''[Attack/Defense] 25% boost to Atk for all Units & 15% reduction in damage from Fire Types Brave Burst: ''Ice Angel's Shine ''http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Category:BB:Offense Offense 15 combo powerful Water attack on single enemy & probableWeakness effect Super BB: ''Diamond Zero ''[Support/Offense] 17 combo powerful Water attack on single enemy, probableWeakness effect & fills own BB gauge to max - Skills Leader Skill: ''Destructive Flash ''http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Category:LS:Attack Attack Small chance of ignoring an opponent's Def when attacking &boost in critical hit damage Brave Burst: ''Slashing Flare ''[Support/Offense] 11 combo powerful Fire attack on single enemy & boosts allies' BB gauge Super BB: ''Phoenix Glide ''[Support/Offense] 16 combo massive Fire attack on single enemy & fills own BB gauge to max - Skills Leader Skill: ''Five Light's Order ''http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Category:LS:Attack Attack 65% boost to Atk power of all Units when 5 elements or more are present Brave Burst: ''Arcana Blaster ''http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Category:BB:Offense Offense 15 combo massive Light attack on single enemy Super BB: ''Eternity Force ''[Support/Offense] 16 combo massive Light attack on single enemy & fills own BB gauge to max - Skills Leader Skill: ''War God's Revelation ''[Attack/Recovery] 30% Atk boost for all Units & recovers HP each turn Brave Burst: ''Empress Gazer ''http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Category:BB:Offense Offense 14 combo Earth elemental attack on single enemy & probableInjury and Weakness effect Super BB: ''Heavenly Fist: Godless ''[Support/Offense] 18 combo Earth elemental attack on single enemy & fills own BB gauge to max - Skills Leader Skill: ''Blazing Deity ''[Attack/Recovery/Brave Burst] Boosts HC and BC drop & greatly boosts damage produced during Spark '''Extra Skill: ''Wise Sorcerer's Power Great boost to Atk when BB gauge is full Brave Burst: Orbital Blade ''[Support/Offense] 15 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & boosts Spark damage for 3 turns '''Super BB: ''Alba Diffusion ''[Support/Offense] 19 combo massive Water attack on single enemy, fills own BB gauge to max & great boost in Spark damage for 3 turns Ultimate BB: ''Aegir Calamity ''[Support/Offense] 22 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns & big boost in Spark damagefor 3 turns - Skills Leader Skill: ''Eris's Holy Roar ''[Hit Points/Defense/Brave Burst] 30% boost to max HP and Def for all Units & greatly boosts BB gauge when attacked '''Extra Skill: ''Spiritual Transcendence Huge boost to Atk when BB gauge is full Brave Burst: Destructive Jungle ''[Support/Offense] 14 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies & gradually recovers BB gauge for 3 turns '''Super BB: ''Divine Bindings ''[Support/Offense] 17 combo massive Earth attack on single enemy, fills own BB gauge to max & largely boosts own Atk for 3 turns Ultimate BB: ''Ignorant Reasoning ''[Support/Offense] 22 combo massive Earth attack on all enemies, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 3 turns & enormously boosts own Atk for 3 turns - Skills Leader Skill: ''Cosmic Influence ''[Attack/Brave Burst] Hugely boosts BB Atk & hugely boosts BB gauge fill rate '''Extra Skill: ''Undefeated Victor Hugely boosts Atk when BB gauge is full Brave Burst: Multiple Alloys ''[Support/Offense] 18 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge '''Super BB: ''Code N21: Annihilation ''[Support/Offense] 21 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, fills own BB gauge to max & boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns Ultimate BB: ''Nemesis Wings ''[Support/Offense] 45 combo massive Light attack on all foes & boosts critical and Spark damage for 3 turns - Skills Leader Skill: ''Artemis' Force ''[Attack/Recovery] 80% boost to Atk power & slightly absorbs HP when attacking '''Extra Skill: ''Will Beyond Death Hugely boosts Atk when BB gauge is full Brave Burst: ''Vicious Revenant ''[Support/Offense] 15 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & boosts BB gauge when attacked for 3 turns Super BB: ''Necromancy: Eldorobe ''[Support/Offense] 20 combo powerful Dark attack on single enemy, fills own BB gauge to max & additional attack at end of turn for 3 turns Ultimate BB: ''Abyssal Depletion ''[Support/Offense] 24 combo massive Dark attack on single enemy & hugely boosts critical hit damage for 3 turns - Skills Leader Skill: ''Instant Heavenly Strike ''[Attack/Brave Burst] 100% boost to Atk and Def for first 2 turns & reduction in BB gauge required for BB Brave Burst: ''Morta Sky Garden ''http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Category:BB:Offense Offense 16 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies Super BB: ''Blade of the Wild ''[Support/Offense] 21 combo massive Earth attack on single enemy, adds Def ignoring effect to all allies' attack for 2 turns & fills own BB gauge to max Category:Blog posts